Goodbye my almost lover,Goodbye my hopeless Dream
by Totorsg
Summary: trop court pour en faire un. Bonne lecture


Goodbye my almost lover, Goodbye my hopeless dream

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

En cette belle soirée d'été, dans une petite maison de princeton une personne était dans ses pensées assise sur le banc de son jardin. Une femme, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit à fine bretelle, regardant les étoiles pensant et repensant aux évènements de ces derniers mois qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

Elle avait cru pouvoir tout contrôler mais en pensant cela, Lisa Cuddy avait oublié à qu'elle point elle n'avait jamais su contrôler cette partie là de sa vie, elle n'avait jamais su gérer sa vie sentimental et aujourd'hui elle en payé le prix, pourtant les choses aurait pu se passer autrement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Grégory House réagirait ainsi à cette nouvelle, non, jamais.

Certes, il était vrai que depuis quelque temps, tout les deux c'était rapproché même si cela rester encore comme a son habitude, des petites piques, des engueulades quotidiennes, des remarques sur la façon de s'habiller … mais House faisait aussi beaucoup d'efforts et était devenu beaucoup plus respectueux et attentionné avec elle, Lisa s'était d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi tout d'un coup il agissait de la sorte, Wilson l'avait pourtant prévenu mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, pas voulu le voir de peur d'une nouvelle fois être blessé par cet homme. Alors, elle avait fini par rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui cela était très vite devenu sérieux et puis un jour il avait fallut l'annoncer à ses amis et surtout à House… Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela se passerait ainsi.

**Flash back **

**Un soir, toute l'équipe de House ainsi que Cuddy et Wilson avaient décidé de ce retrouver chez ce dernier pour boire un verre et passer une soirée entre collègue, tout se passer à merveille, ils parlaient, riaient de tout et de rien, une vrai soirée entre amis puis tout d'un coup Lisa avait su que c'était le moment pour annoncer ce qu'elle avait a annoncer.**

**Lisa :** Dite au fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez !

**House :** Vous êtes enceinte ?!

**Lisa :** non

**Wilson :** vous allez nous annoncez que vous vous êtes marié en cachette ? !

**Lisa :** ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais presque

**Foreman :** Comment ça ?

**Lisa :** J'aurais peut être du vous en parler avant mais c'est arrivé tellement vite, j'ai rencontré un homme et _(montrant la bague qu'elle avait au doigt) _on va se marier.

**Cameron :** c'est merveilleux !

**Chase, Foreman, Wilson :** félicitation !

**Tout d'un coup tous c'était retourné vers House qui n'avait toujours rien dit et là, Lisa su, elle su de part la mine défaite de house et de par son regard noir envers elle que tout était fini, un regard qui l'avait transpercé tel la lame d'un poignard , elle aurait voulu que jamais il ne pose ce regard là sur elle, elle c'était senti si mal à cette instant, ils s'étaient toisé du regard cherchant les réponses à leurs questions, c'est là que House su lui aussi qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Lisa pu lire toute la rancœur et la tristesse dans son regard. Personne ne disait plus rien, tous regardait House et Cuddy attendant ce qui allait se passer.**

**D'un seul coup House se leva, prit son manteau et parti en claquant la porte.**

**Fin du Flash back **

Aujourd'hui encore elle entendait très nettement ce claquement de porte et revoyait ce regard qui lui avait glacé le sang, aujourd'hui encore cette sensation désagréable lui revenait.

Dés cette annonce, elle avait su que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre House et elle mais ce à quoi elle s'attendait était bien loin de ce qui allait arriver.

Dés le lendemain Cuddy senti la différence, House l'avait évité toute la journée mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui suivit les jours et mois suivant, Les choses s'empirèrent et l'ambiance glacial et pesante qui régnait entre House et la directrice se propagea dans tout l'hôpital, surtout que au fur et a mesure que les jours passaient Cuddy et House se parlaient de moins en moins, à part si cela était vraiment nécessaire pour le travail et même dans ces rare cas là, le ton montait très vite et l'hôpital était témoin d'une magistral dispute dont eux seul avait le secret. Lisa était toujours sur les nerfs quand à House il ne fallait presque plus lui parlait tellement il était devenu odieux avec tout le monde, même Wilson avait renoncé à lui parler. Au fil des mois son état se dégradait, House n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

Bien sûr, on aurait pu croire que le pire était déjà atteint, en tout cas c'est ce que avait pensé Cuddy.

**Flash back **

**Homme : **vous savez où est le dr Cuddy ?

**Infirmière :** oui, elle est en consultation avec un patient, elle va arriver dans un instant.

**Homme : **Merci

**Infirmière :** et vous êtes ? … que je puisse la prévenir quand elle sortira.

**Homme :** oliver, son fiancé

**Infirmière :** _(avec un sourie)_ Oh ! Oui

**Ah cette phrase là, House qui était à côté de cet homme, signant un dossier senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour.**

**House :** _(d'un ton dur)_ alors c'est vous le fiancé de Cuddy ?

**Oliver :** _(souriant)_ Oui et je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, Lisa est si merveilleuse, vous savez elle…

**Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par le poing de House en plein visage ce qui le fit tomber en arrière, House c'était déjà ruer sur lui pour lui donner d'autre coup de poing quand Lisa alerté par le raffut et une infirmière sorti de la salle de consultation pour voir ce qu'il se passait. **

**Lisa :** _(accourant vers eux) _HOUSE !! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ? arrêtez !

**Au simple son de la voix de Cuddy, House s'arrêta, se leva et recula d'un pas laissant un Oliver le nez ensanglanté, se relevant à l'aide de Cuddy. **

**Oliver :** _(se levant)_ Mais vous êtes fou !

**House :** _(toujours sur le coup de la rage)_ Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me la prendre !

**Tout d'un coup tout le monde c'était arrêté et regardait les trois protagonistes de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Oliver regardea House et Lisa bizarrement tandis que celle-ci n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de dire House, surtout devant tout le monde, il n'était pas de ceux qui dévoilent leurs sentiments. Elle se rendit compte alors à qu'elle point son annonce l'avait anéanti mais elle était en colère contre lui pour ce qui venait de ce passer. **

**Cuddy :** _(a une infirmière)_ Veuillez vous occupez de lui svp. _(criant) _House ! Dans mon bureau.

**House et Cuddy se retrouvèrent alors dans le bureau de celle-ci, elle resta dos à lui.**

**Cuddy :** _(fermant les yeux pour essayer de ce calmer) _Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? _(Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas cuddy perdit patience et se mit à crier)_ POURQUOI ? _( se retournant vers House) _QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ VOUS ?

**House :** (criant lui aussi) Je crois que vous savez parfaitement ce qui ne va pas. Cet Oliver n'est qu'un con .

**Cuddy :** vous ne le connaissez même pas

**House :** Je sais qu'il vous fera souffrir.

**Cuddy :** ( _s'approchant de house furieuse) _Par ce que vous pensez peut être que vous ne m'avez jamais fait souffrir ?! Je ne suis pas votre jouer House ; vous devriez peut être essayez d'être content pour moi .

**House :** ça ce n'est pas possible

**Cuddy :** Pourquoi ?

**House :** (_il hésita un moment puis se rapprocha de lisa)_ Par ce que je suis dingue de vous et il n'avait pas le droit de …

**Cuddy :** (_encore plus en colère)_ de quoi ? De m'enlevez à Vous c'est ça ?! j'espère que vous vous foutez de moi, je ne vous appartient pas et vous avez eu largement votre temps et chance pour me donner ce que j'attendais mais vous n'avez jamais rien fait House, JAMAIS !

**Cuddy commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle était en colère et triste par la tournure que prenaient les choses.**

**House :** (s'avançant) je sais que j'ai merdé, que j'aurais du vous montrer que je tenais à vous bien avant mais je suis un pure con égoïste et cynique, et je sais tout comme vous vous le savez que je ne pourrais jamais vous donnez réellement ce que vous désirez. Alors oui, je suis jaloux de votre fiancé, je ne peux pas supporter ce ne serait que de juste imaginer qu'il puisse vous touchez, vous embrassez et tant d'autre chose. Je sais que vous ne m'appartenait pas mais malheureusement cette situation ne me convient pas et vu ce qu'il vient de ce passer, elle ne vous conviendra pas non plus. Tout ce que je veux c'est votre bonheur alors comme je ne peux vous le donner je laisse ce cher Oliver le faire et demain vous aurez ma lettre de démission sur votre bureau.

**Cuddy :** House ne fait pas ça

**House :** _(posant une main sur la joue de Lisa)_ tu t'en sortiras mieux sans moi _(House déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de cuddy, un baiser si doux et tendre qui sonnait comme un baiser d'adieu)_ Adieu Lisa.

**Fin du flash back **

Il était parti la laissant seul dans son bureau, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait plus revu, elle avait trouvé sa lettre de démission sur son bureau le lendemain et personne ne savait vraiment comment le joindre ni où il habitait désormais seul Wilson avait des nouvelles mais même lui, son meilleur ami ne savait pas où Grégory House habitait aujourd'hui. Lisa ce sentait si seul dans cet hôpital depuis qu'il n'était plus là, ces blagues, leurs disputes incessante lui manquait terriblement ainsi que le regard que cet homme posait sur elle, cette sensation lui manquait et pourtant aujourd'hui elle était marié a un homme fabuleux mais un seul homme lui manquait et hantait ses nuits.

**Oliver :** chérie tu viens te coucher ?

**Lisa :** J'arrive

Cette nuit encore, elle allait aller se coucher dans son lit auprès de cet homme, un homme qui n'était pas celui dont elle rêvait, un homme qui n'était pas son rêve.

Oui, Elle avait vraiment pensé pouvoir tout contrôler, tout gérer et surtout elle avait cru pouvoir surpasser tout ça, être forte pour la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait trouvé auprès de cet homme qu'elle croyait aimer mais en réalité, elle avait laissé partir le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, son seul véritable amour était parti pour qu'elle soit heureuse, aussi ironique que cela pouvait être. aujourd'hui elle priait pour qu'il revienne et qu'elle soit de nouveau véritablement heureuse.

Il était son seul amour, son seul rêve et elle lui avait dit Adieu.

**FIN**


End file.
